Two Letters
by CheveronChick
Summary: Elrond has a favor to ask Thranduil. Carefully, he writes out his request on a piece of paper that suddenly seems to thin for a task so important and sends the letter along with his hope. Thranduil replies.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Thranduil,

I want you to know first and foremost that I am writing this letter to you as one father to another, and as one father to another only. I do sincerely hope that our titles and any differences or strife born from them will be the farthest thing for your mind when you read it, for they are banished from mine as I write it.

I understand how you dislike indirectness and so I shall forgo the usually expected pleasantries , and get right to the point. I am writing to you, Thranduil, to ask you a favor. There have been no illusions cast upon my mind for me to think that you are in any way obligated to accept. Nor perhaps have I even earned the right to ask this favor at all.

But I will ask anyway, knowing all of this.

Would you be willing to accept Estel for a visit to your kingdom and your halls, so that he might hope to learn some of the techniques of your people? He is an heir of Isildur, and I know you are farsighted enough even without any gifted foresight to sense that now more than ever such a title will bring him nothing but challenges and danger.

The kind that even with all of my gifts and efforts, I cannot hope to guess where they might lead him.

Obviously, we have done what we can from within the valley to try and prepared and train him and will continue to do so as long as we have any will or breath within us. But I am also under no illusions to believe that we could hope to match the education any and all of your warriors receive. The accumulated knowledge of you and our kingdom, as well as the quality of it, proves itself only greater with each passing year.

Please, Thranduil, will you allow my son to learn even a fraction of the knowledge yours has to survive whatever is left of this wretched age? Teach him the ways of the forest as only your people know them, to hear and understand the voices of the wild things even if he cannot respond. To sense danger and darkness by the subtle shifts around him before it reaches him.

Teach him about the enemies' common tactics, their tricks, and how to combat them. Teach him how to use everything in his environment to help himself. Teach him how to survive, how to reach inside himself and find some force to keep going even when he long thought he would drop.

But perhaps most importantly, please teach him how to always find joy. Even in the dimmest of caves and darkest of times. Show him that there is still always two good things to find for every bad if you have the mind and the eye to look for them. That for every tear he might cry there always more laughs, and more love.

He doesn't have time to wait for the world to be better to be happy. To know that kind of reckless and uninhibited joy, the kind of which it saddens me to say seems to have been forgotten by the hearts of most who reside in the valley but which shines in the eyes of every one of your elves. But none brighter than in Legolas'.

I cannot stand the thought of such a sweet, gentle, boy living and dying knowing only a life and a heart dimmed with sadness and tragedy that is not his to carry. I fear that perhaps I might go mad with it. I probably already have, for I am just about ready to climb the nearest mountain and demand that Eru himself come down and help me to help make this crushing world just a little bit more bearable for Estel.

And so I ask you once more, one father to another, will you help my son?

I eagerly await your swift reply. With kindness regards,

Elrond of Imladris.

**.0.0.0 **

Elrond,

If that was you getting swiftly to the point I daresay I am certain I never wish to witness what you might consider a leisurely approach to it. Yes, Estel may come and stay within my halls in the upcoming summer. I will arrange enough beds and space for him and nine of whomever you choose to stay with him. I care not what size of party you deem fit to escort him here, but only ten will be escorted through the forest. The rest will be sent away with replenishments of supplies.

A party will be waiting for them at the human village of Ravenhill on June 10th, and June 10th only. His behavior and the feedback from those who take the time to teach him will dictate if he will be invited to return at a future time. Ensure you have selected a specific date you wish him to depart on so that we can arrange his safe passage back to Ravenhill to meet your delegation.

Part of me wishes this letter indeed finds you on a mountain top, yelling to some clouds. Unless there are any urgent instructions about his care you wish me to be aware of, don't feel the need to reply.

Thranduil Orophorion.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Ada,

Greenwood is amazing! Thank you for sending me, I don't know why Elladan and Elrohir were so nervous about the whole idea. Everybody here is so friendly and welcoming, King Thranduil even arranged it so that Legolas and a few of his close friends have nothing to do outside the stronghold so that they can all help to teach me. So far, they've only been called away once. I thought it was going to be boring, lonely and uncomfortable without them around. But it wasn't.

King Thranduil invited me to come travel to human villages around Greenwood The Great (I got to ride an elk there!) and he even bought me some treats from the market in Dale. He said that the visits had learning purposes, but didn't expand on what they were. When I told Legolas about it once he got home, all he did was laugh and tell me that I would understand the lesson when I was older. So I guess I'll just have to wait for an epiphany to fall from the sky and land on me at a later date.

I had assumed when I came here that I would not often see the King, but that doesn't appear to be the case. He's even often come out to the woods with Legolas, Avaleian, Farlen and I in the evenings to help train me on many occasions. He's a much more patient teacher than I ever could have expected.

My only complaint so far is that I am fairly certain Lord Ferdan won't be happy until he runs me so ragged I cannot physically stand to walk back inside, and the stories I've heard from the warriors here have done nothing to dispel this from my mind. Remind me of this next time I complain about Glorfindel's training.

But I'm learning a lot!

The other day when he heard me wishing aloud that I could hear the voice of the forest, King Thranduil took me outside to his favorite tree and sat in front of it with me. He told me to put my hand on the bark and covered it with his own. I've never heard or felt anything like that before in life, which I know is not very long, but even all the books I read about the connection with nature that you gave me could have prepared me for it. Everything was so unified in a way I can't describe, but still so individual. I could feel the forest and its thoughts, but also feel and hear some of the thoughts of the Legolas, Avaleina and Farlen.

Galion said that the king just added me to his own connection and that's why it was always so easy to hear, even from the forest at the other end. Apparently, that's how they teach Silvan elflings how to talk to the trees, too. Legolas says that I should ask him to show me again before I leave, and I think that I will.

I thought they would just teach me a few basic things like plant identification, and some archery. Which, they are, but they're also teaching me so much more. More than I even knew was there to learn.

Like: 'reading' the forest and its animals, tracking, wilderness camouflage, how to treat all kinds of wounds with nothing but what nature gives you, defense, building shelters, warning signs and things to watch out for that don't seem troublesome at first, and so much more other than that.

My days are always so busy. Constantly busy. The only time they don't have an activity or lesson for me planned is when I'm asleep. At least for the most part, they've managed to make the lessons fun and the instruction is phenomenal. I'm surprised every day by the things I have managed to accomplish here, and that I've already learned and retained so much of it. Legolas says that I should not be, but I am.

Every day I wake up eager to learn more, and so far everybody seems just as eager to teach.

Even so, I miss you, Ada. And I miss home. While I'll be a bit sad to leave the forest and all my new friends when the time comes in a few weeks, I'll nonetheless be excited to be coming home so that I can see and tell you all about it!

With all the love in my heart and wishing you the best,

Estel.

**.0.0.0.**

Elrond,

In light of the feedback given to me by those who have taken the time to teach Estel thus far in the summer, and based upon his performance, effort, and progress it's decided that should you so desire him to return here upon a later date - I will allow it. Should such a time arrive, as of yet I see no reason to place upon him any time restraints for his visit and as long as his behavior remains satisfactory, none shall be imposed.

Estel's combat and survival skill have already noticeably increased, and his mortal senses are now sharpened to a dull point. Others continue to carefully plan out his activities and lessons for these last few weeks so that an optimum amount of information and change can occur.

I would hope for you to find these results satisfactory.

Thranduil Orophorion

P.S

One father to another: He's a good, kind, and intelligent being, Elrond. He'll be just fine no matter what weight his titles and bloodline may cast upon him. Don't worry so much, or it will drive you back up those mountains to yell at clouds. Which changes absolutely nothing but force your voice to hoarseness, trust me, I've tried.


End file.
